1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to a waterproof audio jack connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2013/0183867, published on Jul. 18, 2013, discloses an audio jack connector comprising an insulating housing and a number of contacts assembled in the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines a mating face with an insertion hole through which an audio plug is inserted into a receiving channel of the insulating housing, a rear surface opposite to the mating surface, a mounting surface facing a printed circuit board, and a top surface opposite to the mounting surface. The audio jack connector includes an insulative plate attached to the rear surface of the insulating housing and a solidified glue portion formed between the insulative plate and the insulating housing. The insulative plate defines a plurality of holes through which the contacts extend out of the insulating housing. The rear surface of the insulating housing is sealed by the insulative plate and the solidified glue portion. The glue is filled along a rear-to-front direction along which the contacts extend and is lightly filled in the interspace between adjacent two contacts for enwrapping the contacts.
A waterproof audio jack connector of a different structure is desired.